


World's End Rendezvous

by aldiara



Category: Doctor Who, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Death of the Endless have a chat.</p><p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	World's End Rendezvous

Turns out it's kind of difficult, when you're a Time Lord and one of the Endless, to find a suitable venue. The Worlds' End inn fits the bill, in the end.

The girl in black smiles as she watches him eat his fish fingers and custard. "You people never cease to amaze me."

He pauses for a moment, fish finger halfway to his mouth. He's not used to being one of "you people."

"And this is it?" he insists. "Really? No coming back this time?"

The dark girl smiles, not at all sadly. "Nope."

He breathes deeply. Exhales. "I'm glad."


End file.
